<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amaranthine by grilledtrees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101627">Amaranthine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees'>grilledtrees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bella Swan has a sibling, Canon Compliant, F/M, For the most part, Forks Washington, Good Parent Charlie Swan, I HOPE NOT THO, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character, Out of Character Bella Swan, Protective Siblings, Slow Romance, Vampire Turning, this is going in my cringe compilations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally so self indulgent so don't perceive me if you read this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlisle Cullen/Original Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amaranthine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>abt my oc adam swan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your sister's here, Adam!" Adam looks up from his paperwork, grinning from ear to ear when he sees Bella walk in. Placing his pen down, he gets up. "Bella! Oh man, I haven't seen or heard from you in a hot minute." She looks at him with a small smile, giving a huff of a laugh. "Right.. sorry.. I meant to call-" Adam chuckles with a shake of his head. "I know you. Don't worry." Adam looks at Charlie then back to Bella. "How was your trip? No hassle right?" Bella nods, looking up the stairs. Adam nods, "Good. I moved out,<br/>by the way, so don't worry about the room situation. It'd be a bit too awkward for me." He knew her well enough to know she'd been worried about that. Bella, being Bella, gives a soft laugh. Charlie gives a nod towards Adam, indicating he wanted alone time with Bella and Adam makes his way to the kitchen, biting his lip. A habit both him and Bella seemed to share. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see his sister, he was. </p><p>He was ecstatic. </p><p>It was more so that that while he knew Bella, he didn't really <em>know</em> her anymore. It's been years since he'd seen her last, years since he'd spoken to her. He respected her decision, though. Sometimes he found himself chuckling, wondering how either parent ended up with the polar opposite child of themselves. Charlie had always commented about how Adam reminded him so much of Renee, that it was almost painful. Of course, when you're 12, this isn't exactly what you would want to hear-- that you're the cause of your father's pain at times. But Adam learned to live with it. He loved his father dearly, even if his father couldn't exactly explain his own feelings. Bella learned that from him, while Adam ended up resembling his mother in personality as well. </p><p>He hears his father's footsteps come down the stairs and watches as Charlie takes off his uniform to replace it with a flannel. "Is someone here?," Adam asks, looking through the fridge quickly. "Uhm, yeah. Billy's<br/>here, with Jacob. And a pickup for your sister. But don't tell her." Adam turns his head to peer at the door. Then he looks at Charlie, nodding. "Okay. I'll be out in a minute, to say hi." Charlie gives a brief nod, heading outside. A honk resounds through the house, and Adam knows Bella's seen it. So, so much for that. Bella comes down the stairs, looking at him. "Is...?" She trails off, looking at the door. Adam hides his smile, "I dunno. Go check, hm?" Bella scoffs, heading out, Adam following closely behind.</p><p>Once outside, as Bella approaches, Charlie leans against the pickup. "Bella, you remember Billy Black?," He asks, pointing casually to the man in the wheelchair. Bella smiles at him, "You're looking good." Adam smiles at Billy and Jacob, giving a casual wave. "Heya Billy, Jacob." They greet him back, with smiles. A cold shiver passes through Adam as a vague memory of his shift at the hospital occurs. "Oh shit! Oh, sorry Billy, Jacob. Bella. I'm sorry, I totally blanked that I have a shift at the hospital! Oh god, I gotta go," Adam rambles, running back inside for his belongings. Running back outside, he heads to his own car, a 1987 Toyota Corolla hatchback. Waving before he leaves, Charlie shakes his head in dismay, muttering something about needing to get a sticky note permanently attached to that boy.</p><p>Jacob and Billy share a laugh, Bella joining awkwardly.</p><p>...</p><p>Adam barely makes it in time, taking off his coat, throwing it in the backseat. He rushes to the front desk, signing in as quickly as possible. "I'm not too late, right, Margot?" Adam grins, his face flushed from the cold and the run. His hands shake slightly from the cold. Margot raises a brow, giving a chuckle. "Adam, you were born late. Go and check in patients before the chief fires you." Walking backwards away, Adam calls out, "I've never even met the chief!" And as luck would have it, as he turns around, he nearly runs into someone.</p><p>"Ah, sorry," Adam apologizes, tilting his head up. It's a handsome man, even Adam can admit. "No, no worries." The man smiles, moving past Adam.</p><p>And if the man's hand had brushed by Adam's, he'd never have noticed.</p><p>...</p><p>Adam sighs before taking a sip of his energy drink. One of the local high school kids had come in one day, jittery and his parents had demanded an appointment for a checkup. The parents had claimed the kid was on drugs, while the child had claimed it was something called 'Red Bull', which of course, Adam went out to buy the next day. It worked well enough and now he had it every so often while on a shift. He briefly wondered if Bella would like it. "Mm.. probably not," Adam mutters to himself. He glances at his watch. Only a few more hours, and he'd be able to stop by and see how Bella's doing. "Hello." Adam jumps slightly, turning to see who's voice had just spoken to him.</p><p>It's the man he ran into earlier. Well, nearly ran into.</p><p>"Oh! Hi! You scared me," Adam smiles, "I didn't see you." The man chuckles, "Apologies, I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you were eating alone, and I was wondering if I could join you? I just need some place to work other than the office." Adam nods, "Though, it's a public space, so you don't have to ask. Also I'm not really eating, just drinking an energy drink." Then Adam stiffens, a horrified expression replacing his smile, looking at the man. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask your name! And tell you mine, oh jeez. I'm Adam." The man gives pause before answering with a pearly grin, "Pleasure to meet you, Adam. I'm Carlisle Cullen."</p><p>Adam's face immediately flushes, realization hitting him. Oh. <em>He's</em> the chief doctor. "Oh god. I am- I'm so sorry," Adam apologizes immediately, standing up quickly. "I didn't-- in the hallway--" The man stands as well, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder, immediately calming Adam down. "It's quite alright. Don't worry about it." Adam nods, his face still slightly red from his slip-up. "Um, well, my shift's starting soon and I don't wanna take up too much of your work time and fill the space with my talking!," Adam nervously rambles, "so, I'm gonna-- I'm gonna get going. Thank you, boss." Boss? Adam wants nothing more than to hide at the moment.</p><p>He doesn't turn around to see the amused expression on Carlisle's face.</p><p>...</p><p>When he gets to Charlie's home, it's evening. "Hey," he greets Charlie as he enters. "Hey. How was, uh, work?," Charlie asks, turning down the volume on the TV. Adam laughs lightly, "Um, well! I'm surprised I'm not fired. I met the chief doctor today." "Oh, yeah, Carlisle Cullen, right? We work together sometimes. Good man." Adam nods, not entirely surprised by this information. "You'd have known that if you were around two years ago," Charlie jokes, awkwardly, but Adam knows there's slight hurt behind it. "I know, I know." Adam looks up the stairs. "Bella home?" Charlie nods. "Calling your mother right now." Adam nods, heading up the stairs.</p><p>He hears some shuffling and he knocks lightly. Bella opens the door abruptly, looking at Adam. "Oh, um. How was your first day?" Adam smiles at her, only for it not to be returned. "It was fine. I'm doing homework right now so--" "Oh, do you need help with anything? Uh. I was never too good with math, though--" "Adam. You're hovering." <em>Like mom. </em>goes well unsaid. Adam bites his lip. "Right, sorry. I brought you some redbulls! You and Charlie can share them, if you want." Adam smiles, turning to leave. "Thanks," Bella says, quietly. Adam turns his head back, giving her a toothy grin. "Of course." Then he bounds down the stairs to go home.</p><p>Adam waits in his car, partially thinking about how to help Bella settle in, partially about the screw up he made at work earlier. Doctor Cullen had said it was fine, and Adam wasn't entirely sure if he could fire him, but it was more than embarrassing. He'd been working there for 3 months, and just simply had never crossed paths with the man. He should've researched more, but he'd simply... forgotten. Holding his head in his hands, he definitely doesn't want to go into work tomorrow.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>